Oh Susannah: First Year!
by Potter's Bard
Summary: Response to reptilia28's Death Challenge: When Harry dies he meets his Death Guardian, who's not too happy. He's told about what went wrong in his life, and the fact that he has 3 soul-mates. He's given the option to go back in time to start over. Harmony/Susannah. Time-travel.
1. Mort

**Introduction:** This is my response to reptilia28's death challenge. I had been wanting to do this one for quite some time now, but all of my ideas had already been done by others. It wasn't until I was reminded about the Discworld novel 'Mort' that I finally was able to develop this idea.

This story was previously posted to another profile of mine; i.e. the **Bard of Aevíl **(/u/1970071/). I have decided that that profile will purely be for posting my more 'mature' fics, i.e. stories that could possibly see my account deleted (if there's another purge) for falling foul of the site's 'overseers', for their 'adult' content. This new account is for all my stories rated T and below!

I have moved the story from the 'Discworld & Harry Potter' cross-over section to 'Harry Potter', due to the fact that I've realized very little of the Discworld (other than the occasional appearance by Mort) appears in this story!

I write fanfiction in order to give me a break from writing my original stories, especially when I have a major case of writer's block. Because writing my original stories will have to take priority for me, the updates for this (and future fanfiction stories) will be sporadic.

**Pairings**: The challenge itself primarily calls for a Harry / Hermione pairing, this is where my story differs. This is still a Harmony story, but with the inclusion of two others as well, namely Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott (hence the title of this fic). I won't explain why I've included them two as well, as that'll reveal some of the plot; it'll be explained in due course.

**Worlds**: Harry Potter & (slight) Discworld!

**Rating**: I do not plan on writing any sexually explicit material for this fic, therefore I have rated it a T!

**Story Length & Updates**: This particular story lasts up until the end of fourth year. There maybe a sequel, but that'll be a long way off as I have nothing planned for after this point in time. I have decided to break this story up into four equal parts, to follow each of Harry's years; e.g. "Oh Susannah: First Year", etc... This is mostly due to the fact that despite having an overall plot for this story, I still have yet to plan out their second through fourth years! Each chapter will vary in length, though they will usually be over 2.5k words (excluding notes)!

**The Challenge**: Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort.

He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soul mate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens.

Harry is surprised about the soul mate part.

Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing. Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Harry's Grim Reaper doesn't get fired Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Listen to me very carefully, I shall say this only once … I do not own Discworld or Harry Potter, they belong to Terry Pratchett and J. K. Rowling respectively; and their various publication and distribution houses. No money is being made off this work. I am writing this purely as a hobby and for no other reason.

**Oh Susannah!**

**Chapter 1: Mort**

To say that Harry Potter was confused would be an understatement. The last thing he remembered was battling Voldemort near the Forbidden forest, a green light, then ending up here. Where ever here was. He looked around, trying to get his bearings and to work out where he was. The only thing that Harry could discern was that he were in a waiting room of some sort. The white walls kinda reminded him of a hospital. He knew that this was not a hospital.

"HARRY POTTER", said an ominous sounding voice. The young man in question jumped up from his seat with a start, at the sudden call of his name. At first he could not work out where it was coming from, but then he saw a figure standing in one of the doorways, a figure wearing an ominously black cloak; with the hood up so that its face could not be seen. Harry could not tell if it were male or female. "PLEASE COME WITH ME!" The voice said a moment later before turning and heading through the door. Harry had no choice but to follow.

The black cloaked figure lead Harry through an endless array of corridors that seemed to go on for ever. Several hours later, as it seemed to a now knackered teen, they came to a door through which his guide entered. Harry could see that this was an office of someone very important, for the seats and desk alone indicated someone of status.

"TAKE A SEAT", the figure said as it made its way to a large, almost throne like, chair behind the desk. In compliance of the instruction Harry's body seemed to move of its own accord, before finally sitting down.

The now clearly revealed male figure had removed his cowl as he sat down. He leant forward and put his elbows on the desk, before making a triangle out of his hands. It was a pose that reminded Harry of a certain yellow skinned nuclear power plant owner, though he could not recall the cartoon character's name.

"Well Harry," the man said in a much more normal tone of voice. "What are we going to do with you? You were not supposed to be here for quite some time. In fact, this is not the first time you've arrived in our realm. In fact, the Death who previously handled your case nearly had a mental break down because you'd died so many times, nearly getting him sacked in the process. In the end I had to take over and give him some paid leave to recover; even so, it'll take him quite some time to return back to work.

"Not only are we disappointed in the number of times that you've died, but you've also failed to complete the bonds with your soul-mates. Let's see," at this point he began to leaf through the file on his desk to get the right information. "Ah, here we are; some Granger girl and a Abbott and Bones. Though how the last two came about, I do not know. Let's see. It appears that Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones are the last of their lines. Well, this is interesting. It seems that they are two halves of the same soul, which is why they paired off together. Ah, here's the bit that pertains to you. Because they are the last of their lines, and that they are both 'together', they needed a male to help them continue their lines. Because of your childhood the Fates decided that you needed more than one soul-mate. Granger is your primary, and you were supposed to be the one who fathered the next generation of the Abbott and Bones families."

Harry was stunned. Not only had he apparently died, but he'd done so many times before. Then there was the fact that Hermione was his soul-mate. And she wasn't his only one. Apparently he was the soul-mate of two other witches that he did not know all too well, apart from their brief conversations after D.A. meetings. It never occurred to him that they were a lesbian couple. All this information proved to be too much of a shock for his mind to take in; it needed a reboot. Thus he ended up unconscious and slumped in the chair.

Several minutes later, Harry awoke with a groan. Everything suddenly came back to him: him dying multiple times and having three soul-mates. "Who-who are you?" He asked nervously, not knowing the person who he was speaking to.

"Ah, sorry Harry. My name is Lord Mortimer, Duke of Sto Helit, though most people call me Mort. I am deputy director of the Death Guardians (1) and the former apprentice of Death himself. He was the one from whom I got that loud voice, by the way, for he always talked like that, even when he was 'relaxing'. I mostly handle those really difficult cases, like yours, where the rank and file Death Guardians are having great difficulty with their charges. Hence why your case was forwarded to me.

"Now, I am sure that you have several questions about what I told you during my rant. Sorry about that."

Harry sat back firmly into his chair and took a deep breath. "You said that I had died many times before. How?" He asked a moment later.

Mort picked up the file and turned the pages over till he hit the right one. "Okay, let's see, you died a total of 10 times before, making this the 11th: Thrice while at the Dursleys, where they either beat you to death or you were left in the cupboard for far too long without food; during the Quidditch match when you fell off your broom; when you went to rescue the stone at the end of first year; you were killed by the Dragon; drowned in the lake when Victor Krum knocked you unconscious and you died during Voldemort's resurrection; again, your relatives didn't take too kindly to being told to lay off you; you were given an overdose of Amortentia; and you committed suicide after the death of your Godfather."

Harry was stunned, mouth open, jaw hitting the floor. He could not comprehend what he'd just heard, the fact that he'd died so many times and the manner in which he had done so. A moment later he asked the next obvious question, "how come I don't remember any of this?"

"Well," replied Mort. "When someone of importance, such as you, dies before their time we usually send them back to just before the point that they died. Their memories are wiped in the process, after all we do not want everyone to know what happens after they die. It would send those fundamentalist types into an apoplexy, if they found out what the after life was really like. This is why we wiped your memory of each of your visits here."

Harry nodded, for he could see some sort of sense in the explanation.

"Now, on this occasion, if you agree, we'd send you back with all of your memories intact, with a few added extras uploaded into your consciousness as well."

"You're sending me back again?" Harry asked with a hint of confusion.

Mort smiled. "Yes, for you see you're a linchpin in your world. Events revolve around you, are shaped by you. Yet you have not been given the skills and training needed to actively take charge of your true role in society. Your previous Death Guardian did not have the authorisation to send you back with your memories and upgrades. I do. It is why I am giving you this contract to look over and sign. If you agree, then you'll have to go on a few missions for us, which will be revealed to you at the appropriate time. The first two missions being, check in with Gringotts at the first available opportunity, you'll be in for a surprise; secondly, you need to begin establishing the connections with your soul-mates. This is one of the main reasons why we'll be sending you back to just before your first year; before Susan and Hannah become 'too focused' on each other." (2)

It was at this point that Harry was reminded about him having three soul-mates. So he asked the next question that immediately came to mind. "About that, I thought that Ginny was my Soul-mate?!"

Mort sighed, expecting this. "No Harry, she wasn't. She was the one that gave you the lethal dose of Amortentia, for she'd been feeding you it for some time before, but it was not having the desired affect, so she upped the dosage without realising how it would affect your body. It was her mother's idea to use the potion, for she wanted her 'precious daughter' to marry the famous boy-who-lived in order so that she could claim part of your fortune."

"So she never loved me?" Harry asked while tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Mort sighed. "No Harry, she never truly loved you, she loved the boy-who-lived. She was programmed, from an early age by her mother, to want the fame and fortune that came with being Mrs Harry James Potter. It didn't really matter to the two Weasley women whom they hurt in the process. Though the younger is just as much a victim as you were, for the mother never cared about what her daughter truly wanted; it was about her own desires only. This is truly the most tragic part of the whole situation for the girl was just as much a pawn of the mother as you were, for she was destined for another. Not only that, but the youngest male Weasley was also in on the plan, though he probably would not have been had the magical world known about Savantism." (3)

"Savantism?"

"It is a condition where the sufferer has an encyclopedic knowledge of certain areas, Quidditch and Chess in Ronald's case, yet does not like change. They also have problems in social situations, an example would be his eating habits, his jealousy and the fact that it doesn't take much to make him angry."

To Harry this made some sort of sense. In the non-magical world the science of the mind is far more advanced than in the magical. It did not surprise him that his 'best friend' possibly had an emotional condition that very few in the magical world understood, if it were known at all. He just nodded, indicating that he'd understood what was said.

The revelation that the Weasley matriarch didn't really care about him, Harry Potter, but about the money that he was entitled to, as the last remaining member of an Ancient and Noble House, made him feel rather numb and depressed. He didn't really know what to think. He considered himself a part of the Weasley family, especially after the so many times that Molly 'claimed' that he was like another son to her. Now he could not comprehend the fact that the woman he looked to as a sort of 'mother figure' was actually using him to gain access to his vaults.

Mort just sat there, as he watched the young man in front of him. This was the part of his job that he didn't really like, telling people that what they thought was the truth was in fact a lie. Though he had yet to tell young Mr. Potter about the person behind the whole thing. He knew that that would cause further upset. He just continued to sit there for a few more moments, to let the information circulate through the young man's mind.

A moment or two later on, Harry breathed a heavy sigh, before asking. "Were any of the other Weasleys involved?" He couldn't bear the thought of the whole family being in on the plan.

At this Mort could give a smile. "No Harry; Arthur Weasley, had no clue as to what his wife and youngest children were doing, especially as his wife had her own ways of 'diverting' him should he come across any of their planning meetings. The twins did not know about it either, not only that, but they wouldn't intentionally harm anyone they consider family. Percy has been estranged from his family for a few years now. Bill and Charlie are too involved with their respective jobs to become caught up in their mother's schemes."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was not every member of the Weasley family involved in the plot to steal money from him.

"Now, there's one further bit of information that I need to give you on this topic," Mort continued. "Molly Weasley wasn't the primary instigator of this plan. For one she didn't have the money nor the knowledge to pull this one off on her own. Her partner in crime was one Albus Dumbledore, who was in line to receive the primary share of your fortune, if the goal of their plans were to have reached their desired conclusion. He was also the one who left you at the Dursleys, despite knowing full well that your parents forbade you ever going there."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this. He just couldn't even comprehend the idea that the man he looked up to as a grandfather figure had been the one to make his life a living hell. That the old man didn't really care about him at all. "Why?" He asked in a small voice.

On hearing the quietly asked question, Mort couldn't help but sigh. "For his so called 'Greater Good', Harry. He wanted a world where pure-blood wizards ruled over everyone else, with him at the very top. In other words, he desired to become the first true Emperor of humanity. He could afford to take a long term view with this. The wealth of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter would give him enough funds to truly set his plans in motion, plus the Wizengamot votes your house holds would give him the majority he needed to pass or deny new legislation to further his aims. You were an obstacle to his plans, so he needed you out of the way, hence the Dursleys. He also needed a martyr for 'the cause' as a rallying point; though he needed to make sure that house Potter continued, under the influence of a family loyal to him, which is where Ginny came in."

This information proved to be too much for Harry. So once again, he passed out.

Harry came to several moments later, not really too sure how to react to everything that he'd just been told. To know that the individual who he looked up to the most was the one responsible for the hell that he'd been living in for the vast majority of his life; he just didn't know where to begin, in order to start processing it all.

"I am sorry about the way your life turned out Harry," Mort said a few moments later. "If you agree to the terms as laid out in the contract, we can change things. We can't do much about your life before Hogwarts, but we can make sure your time in the castle is a much better experience for you. Not only that, but you'll be in the position to prevent the deaths of several people who'd died before their time, Misters Diggory and Black for example."

Harry perked up at this, for it was the first time that that thought had percolated through his mind, the ability to save those who'd died. Well, as many of them as he could. He knew that the first thing to happen would be the freeing of his Godfather from Azkaban, and to prevent Cedric from dyeing in the grave yard at the end of fourth year. It was these thoughts that turned his mood around to a far more positive one.

Mort could see Harry's mood change as he realized the full implications of being able to go back in time. "Yes Harry, you'll be able to save some of those who'd died before their time. This will be one of your tasks. You'll be told who and when in plenty of time. Though there are those who's time was at an end that you cannot save."

Harry nodded at this.

"Okay, let's look at this contract you keep mentioning." Harry said a moment later.

Mort then proceeded to hand him the contract before sitting back while the younger man read it. It was the standard contract which set out the terms and conditions of what was to happen upon being sent back in time. Who he can or cannot tell about his past life. The stipulations about performing various missions and tasks as an agent of the Death Guardians, which he would effectively become. It also set out which parts of the time-line he was permitted to change and which he weren't. All pretty much bog standard.

As he came to the end of said document, Harry nodded. "You mentioned something about 'upgrades'. What are they and how can I use them?"

Mort thought for a moment, wondering what he should tell him. There were a few things that Harry's pre-teen body just would not be able to cope with, so Mort mentally debated with himself to see if he could come up with a viable reason as to why he should not tell him. He could not; though he did conclude that it would be best to tell him the truth.

"Well," he said after a while. "You will be sent back with all your knowledge and memories intact, as previously mentioned. You will have enhanced mental defences, to the point where not even Dumbledore could enter your mind. You will have an increased speed-reading rate and near instantaneous recall of any facts and pertinent knowledge. You will be given several Animagi forums, each of which will serve a different function, though I will leave which forms they are for you to discover. Not only will you have Animagi forms, but we'll also fully activate your Metamorphmagi abilities that you've inherited from your paternal grandmother. There will also be several other abilities that will only reveal themselves to you over time; for your body has to literally grow into them in order to adapt itself."

Harry was once again shocked, though this time in a good way. The abilities alone would certainly help him to become a much better wizard this time around. He was very curious about these mysterious Animagi forms, but reasoned that the Death Guardian just wanted to surprise him with them.

After thinking about it for a few moments more, Harry decided to sign the contract. He and Mort talked for a few minutes more about his first few tasks and what was to happen during Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Mort also mentioned that he'd be popping in from time to time in order to check up on Harry's progress. Once they'd talked everything over, with a final "good luck Harry", Mort waved his hand in the air and Harry's world went black.

**Footnotes**:

1 = I know that the Death Guardians do not exist in either universe, but it fitted in with this story.

2 = In Harry's first time around, in this story, Susan and Hannah officially became a couple in their third year. Soon after, they lost all interest in boys, preferring to focus solely on each other.

3 = I remember seeing a documentary about this condition and the way Ron is portrayed, especially in other fics, fitted my understanding of the symptoms. My apologies to anyone who is or knows of a sufferer, if I have made an error here. I'm not a psychiatrist.

**In the next chapter**:- Harry is sent back in time to his eleventh birthday. While in Gringotts he requests a meeting with the Potter accounts manager. Things are revealed that he didn't expect.


	2. Hagrid

**Note:** I know that the opening for this chapter has been used many times before, in time-travel fics. I hope that I've made mine a tad different. I won't even attempt to write out Hagrid's accent, as I wouldn't have a clue where to start, so I've written it as if he were speaking normally.

**Oh Susannah!**

**Chapter 2: Hagrid**

The next thing he knew Harry woke up with a great BOOMING sound pounding on the door. He was disorientated for a moment, not really too sure what was going on or where he was. When the second BOOM sounded he remembered. He remembered dyeing and meeting Mort, his Death Guardian. He remembered being given the chance to come back again, to start over.

Taking a quick look around Harry grinned when he saw the room he stayed in on his eleventh birthday, the room in the shack on the islet somewhere out in the North Sea. He was back to the very beginning, to the moment when his life began to change. He grinned.

BOOM.

The door, ever so slowly, fell to the floor. Framed in the doorway stood the huge hulking form of the man whom Harry greatly admired. The person to introduce him to the wizarding world. Hagrid.

The rain was pouring it down in biblical proportions. It was dark. It was stormy. It was the start to many a story that Harry had read over the years; which made him chuckle. Though he quickly schooled his face so that the giant of a man saw an expression of shock.

"Sorry about that," said Hagrid, as he lifted the door from off the floor to place it back into its frame. He then proceeded to shake as much of the rain off of him as he could. "Keep forgetting my own strength, most of the time."

It was by that point that Vernon and Petunia Dursley had made their way down the stairs, huddled together in fear. Vernon carrying a shot gun that could clearly be seen moving from side to side, as the hands that held it were visibly shaking. When Vernon spied the man that had so rudely barged into their hideout, the couple gasped at the sheer size of him. He was not the size of a 'normal' man.

"Who-who are you?" Vernon asked rather nervously. "Do-don't come any c-c-closer, I'm a-armed!" He had the air of someone who was trying to be 'the man' and failing miserably at it.

"Be-care-ful Vernon, it's o-one of those f-freaks!" Exclaimed Petunia.

"Yes dear."

The giant turned his attention on them and slowly walked towards the cowering couple. As he reached them Vernon lifted the gun as is if he were about to fire. The giant then reached out his right hand, grabbed hold of the barrel and, without any noticeable effort on his part, proceeded to bend it upwards. The gun fired and the shot went harmlessly into the ceiling.

"Shut up Dursley, I'm not here to talk to you." The giant then turned around to face Harry who was making himself as small as he could against the wall.

Inwardly Harry was congratulating himself in his acting. _I should receive an Oscar for this_, he thought with a mental grin.

The giant smiled. "And you must be young Harry?!" It was somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Y-y-yes sir," he replied nervously.

"I have something for you." He the proceeded to look through all his various pockets that he had sown into his coat. "Ah, here we are," he said, while pulling out an ornate looking envelope and handing it to the obviously 'terrified' boy.

"Don't you dare give him that letter." Vernon said with a tad more confidence showing through.

"It is his letter, why should I not give it to him?" The giant asked!

"I know what that letter is, and I will not let the boy attend that freak of a school so that he can learn to be even more freaky." There was more than a hint of anger by the time Vernon finished.

The giant turned back to face the couple and said. "This is his birth right, you cannot deny it to him. He needs to learn this to become strong, to become the powerful wizard that he is destined to be."

It was then that Harry knew he had to speak. "W-i-zard?" He asked nervously, pretending not to know what that word meant.

"Blimey Harry, I'm guessing that you don't know who your parents were and your origins?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir, they told me that my father was an unemployed layabout drunk, my mother was a whore and that they died in a car crash, while drunk." He had said this all in a small and quite tone of voice; all the while congratulating himself on pulling off a convincing performance. It was amusing for him to see the way Hagrid reacted to that statement, it was exactly the same as last time.

"WHAT!" The giant roared. He turned to face the other two adults in the room. "What lies have you been telling him Dursley? Car crash. Car Crash! How could James and Lily be killed in a car crash?" He turned back to Harry, then spoke in a calmer manner. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't think that I'd be the one to tell you. We thought that your aunt would have told you everything that you needed to know, about your parents and their world. Your parents did not die in a car crash Harry. Even if they did drive, they would not have done so drunk. They were murdered by an evil wizard, because they'd stood in his way."

It always made him sad on hearing about the death of his parents. He'd known what had happened for quite some time now. It didn't take much acting for a depressed mood to envelop him. He sighed. It took him a moment to articulate his thoughts. After a few moments he finally asked, "who killed them?"

"Erm, You-Know-Who killed them Harry!" He replied a moment later.

"No, I don't know who!" Came Harry's almost flippant response.

"I'm sorry?"

"You said that You-Know-Who killed them, but I don't know who! For you haven't told me his name."

"We don't like to say his name Harry! He was a really evil man who went round torturing and killing anyone who didn't agree with his views or whom he thought was inferior to him. Even now, people still do not like using his name, for it reminds them of truly dark times."

"Well that's just silly. He's not going to suddenly appear if you say his name three times. The more people are afraid to say someone's name, the more power that person has over them." Harry replied. No matter how many times he tried to get people to say Voldemort's name, they still refused to do so. Apart from a few, that is. It really infuriated him, how many of the Wizarding population were such sheep. In the end he looked at the giant questioningly, trying to get him to say the name.

Hagrid sighed, knowing that he would have to be the one to tell him, even though he really didn't want to. "Okay, it's V-Volde-mort." Hagrid sighed.

Harry smiled. "There, that wasn't too hard, was it? No one else has suddenly appeared in the room, have they?" Harry hoped that this would help start the process of making Hagrid into a stronger individual than he was the last time round. The phrase 'baby steps', is what Harry was going for here.

"No Harry, it wasn't. Though please don't make me say it again." He sighed.

There was a pause for a moment or two, before Harry said: "excuse me sir, but you haven't told me who you are!" Harry, of course, knew full well who the giant in front of him was, but the large man hadn't yet fully introduced himself.

Hagrid was momentarily startled, completely having forgotten that he had yet to introduce himself to the boy in front of him. "I'm really sorry about that Harry. The name's Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; which is the place that the letter has come from." Hagrid nodded towards the unopened letter that was nestled on Harry's lap.

This surprised Harry, for he'd completely forgotten about the letter. He'd already known what the contents would be, but still, he should of at least had the common courtesy to actually read the missive. He blushed. Hagrid chuckled.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY (1)_

"Hagrid, what do they mean by 'we await your Owl'?" Harry asked, in a sufficiently confused tone of voice.

Hagrid smiled. "Don't worry Harry, I've already let them know that you've gotten your letter. Though we should be heading off, if we want to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

"Why, what's happening tomorrow?"

"Getting your school supplies, of course!"

"But Hagrid, I don't have any money, how am I going to pay for all this? The Dursleys aren't going to pay for all the things I'd need!" Harry asked. He knew full well that he, at the very least, had a trust vault with a large sum of money in it.

"Too right, we're not!" Exclaimed a rather irritated Vernon.

Both Harry and Hagrid startled at hearing his voice, for they'd completely forgot that there were other people in the room.

Hagrid turned his head around to face the angered man. "Shut up you great Walrus." He then turned back to Harry. "Don't worry Harry, it's all been taken care of," he said cryptically.

It was a bit of a running joke, that Hagrid could never keep a secret, but that brief statement surprised Harry. It was just enough to let him know that there was more than enough money available for him to take care of everything, but it also meant that there was not enough information for the Dursleys to use in order to gain access to said monies.

"So Harry," Hagrid said a moment later. "Do you want to come to Hogwarts and learn to be a Wizard? It would mean leaving your _family_ behind for most of the year." The Giant had said the word family in such a way that it indicated to Harry that Hagrid wasn't too fond of his so called relatives, to put it mildly.

Harry paused for a moment, the expression on his face indicating that he was 'thinking' about whether or not he wanted to attend. He looked at his 'relatives', sighed for a moment, then turned back to Hagrid with a smile. "Of course I want to come!" He said emphatically.

"Great, then let's get going." Said Hagrid.

Harry stood up, turned to his relatives then said. "By Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley. Can't say that it's been nice knowing you, because it hasn't. You can go back to your perfect world, knowing that you won't be seeing me for quite some time. Let's just hope that this is the last we'll ever see of each other, for the next time we do..." he left the rest unsaid, for he didn't really care about them at all.

A moment later Hagrid led Harry out the front door. It was still raining heavily outside. Harry didn't care. This was the last time that he'll ever have to see those 'relatives' again.

**Diagon Alley, 0900, The Following Morning**

Hagrid had rented a pair of rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, for the night. When they had arrived there, everyone had the same reaction as last time, upon discovering who he was and why they were there. Even though he was used to it by now, it still infuriated him.

Harry was woken up at 0730 so that they could go down for breakfast. After feasting on a full English, they went back up to Harry's room so that he could gather his things together for their trip through the alley. A trip that Harry was really looking forward to. Though he wasn't too sure about how he felt about going to Gringotts, considering what happened the last time he was there, even if that event hadn't happened yet, in this time line.

And now Harry found himself standing in front of the barrier that lead to the main shopping area of the British magical community. Hagrid tapped the appropriate bricks, with his umbrella. The bricks moved aside. Harry didn't have to feign amazement at what he was seeing, mainly as it always excited him to see that bit of magic.

After Hagrid had welcomed him to the alley, Harry found himself walking on its cobbled street a moment later. To Harry, the last time he had seen the alley, it was completely deserted. To see it now, so full of life and bustling with people, brought a happy smile to the young boy's face. This was a reminder of the good times, before everything went to hell. It was also a reminder of what Harry came back for, so that none of the tragic events of last time happened. Seeing the alley at its economic height, strengthened his resolve.

Even though he was paying attention to where he was going, Harry was not aware of how long it took to reach their first destination of the day. He was surprised to find himself standing in front of a large white building, that had a pair of Goblin guards on either side of the open doors. Gringotts. The heart of the wizarding economy. Harry shook his head a few times so that he could regain focus. He had a job to do this morning, one that would begin the process of gaining himself full independence from a manipulative old man.

**Footnotes****:**

1 = This was 'borrowed' from the Harry Potter Wikia site.


	3. Return to Gringotts

**Diagon Alley, 0900, The Following Morning**

Hagrid had rented a pair of rooms in the Leaky Cauldron for the night. When they had arrived there everyone had the same reaction as last time, upon discovering who he was and why they were there. Even though he was used to it by now, it still infuriated him.

Harry was woken up at 0730 so that they could go down for breakfast. After feasting on a full English, they went back up to Harry's room so that he could gather his things together for their trip through the alley. A trip that Harry was really looking forward to. Though he wasn't too sure about how he felt about going to Gringotts, considering what happened the last time he was there, even if that event hadn't happened yet, in this time line.

And now Harry found himself standing in front of the barrier that lead to the main shopping area of the British magical community. Hagrid tapped the appropriate bricks with his umbrella. The bricks moved aside. Harry didn't have to feign amazement at what he was seeing, mainly as it always excited him to see that bit of magic.

After Hagrid had welcomed him to the alley, Harry found himself walking on its cobbled street a moment later. To Harry, the last time he had seen the alley it was completely deserted. To see it now, so full of life and bustling with people, brought a happy smile to the young boy's face. This was a reminder of the good times, before everything went to hell. It was also a reminder of what Harry came back for, so that none of the tragic events of last time happened. Seeing the alley at its economic height, strengthened his resolve.

Even though he was paying attention to where he was going, Harry was not aware of how long it took to reach their first destination of the day. He was surprised to find himself standing in front of a large white building, that had a pair of Goblin guards on either side of the open doors. Gringotts. The heart of the wizarding economy. Harry shook his head a few times so that he could regain focus. He had a job to do this morning, one that would begin the process of gaining himself full independence from a manipulative old man.

Harry and Hagrid walked through the large set of doors and into the bank. They went up to the first available teller and waited for the Goblin to finish his task. A moment later said Goblin teller looked up to see the two people on the other side of his counter. "What do you want?" He asked with a slight sneer in the tone of his voice. Most wizards were rude to those that they considered 'lesser' beings, so the Goblins acted accordingly.

Wanting to make sure that Hagrid didn't divert him from his self-appointed task, Harry stepped forward and decided to make his voice heard first. Bowing slightly, to show respect to the individual who handled his money, he replied: "Good morning Master Goblin, my name is Harry James Potter and as this is my first time back in the Wizarding world, I'd like to talk with someone about the account my parents left me. Though if no one is currently available I'll come back later at a more convenient time."

If the Goblin was surprised that it was the child who responded, he didn't show it. Nor did he show any surprise at the name of said child. Though he did find the boy in front of him a most unusual wizard indeed. "Very well mister Potter," he replied a moment later. "I will see if your account manager is free, but first I need to verify that you are in fact Harry James Potter." He then proceeded to take out a special piece of parchment, and a clean knife, from his draw. "All you need to do is place a few drops of blood on this parchment. The potion it is soaked in will then mix with your blood to reveal your identity. It has never been wrong once." He said finally, as a way of warning.

Harry nodded and was about to reach for the dagger when Hagrid stopped him. "We really don't have time for this today, as we've got a lot of things to buy!" The giant was sounding a tad nervous, like he knew that what Harry was doing wasn't part of the plan. Hagrid didn't really know why, of course, but he was told by Dumbledore to take Harry to withdraw the money from his trust vault, and nothing else. The Headmaster really did not want Harry to discover his true wealth and heritage, nor the fact that he'd been pilfering from the boy's trust vault. Of course the Headmaster didn't count on Harry's 'new found' powers of persuasion!

The green eyed lad in question understood what Hagrid was trying to do and who it was that had put the half-giant up to it. He knew that the Headmaster didn't want Harry to launch an accounting of the 'authorized' withdrawals that had taken place from his trust account, not the number of attempts that the Headmaster had made on accessing the main Potter vaults, which failed each and every time. Harry smiled inwardly, knowing that he wasn't going to be dancing to the Headmaster's tune, this time round.

A moment later a lines of text appeared on the parchment, which read:

Name: Harry James Potter,

Father: James Henry Potter (deceased)

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (deceased)

"Very well Mr. Potter, I shall inform Griphook that you have arrived and wish to see him. Wait here!" The Goblin then got off his chair before making his way through a set of doors.

This surprised Harry somewhat. He never recalled hearing that Griphook was in charge of the Potter accounts. Then again he'd never really paid much attention to anything other than his trust vault, and only then to withdraw money. He supposed that it was due to the fact that he was too naïve to think of it, during his first few years, then the war pretty much took all of his concentration after that. When he wasn't trying to survive the latest plot to 'test him', by the Headmaster, that is.

Harry turned to face Hagrid and said. "You do not have to come with me Hagrid, I know that you've got other things to do."

He wasn't too sure what to do. He was conflicted. He'd been told by the Headmaster to stay with Harry and to make sure he didn't find out about any of his accounts. He was loyal to Dumbledore. Harry was the son of two of the people he really respected. He looked into the green eyes of the lad in question, eyes which seemed to say 'trust me'. He thought about this for a while, not really too sure what to do. In the end the eyes won out. There was something in those eyes that he couldn't say no to. "That's okay Harry," he said finally. "Dumbledore said that I should stay with you, to make sure that you got everything okay. I shall come with you."

Inwardly Harry was smiling, for this is what he wanted. He knew full well that secrets would be 'revealed' to him today. Secrets that had been put in motion by the very man that Hagrid had just been speaking of. Harry knew that those secrets would greatly shake the foundations of the trust and 'worship' Hagrid had in the old man. "Thank you Hagrid, that means a lot to me, knowing that I'll have someone in there that I know!" Harry knew that he was probably laying it on a tad thick, but he genuinely was happy that a good friend from his past life would be there with him.

**A Few Minutes Later - Griphook's Office!**

It was several moments later when the teller came out through the doors and headed over to them. "Griphook will see you now. Follow me!" Without even stopping to check to see if the two Wizards were following him, he turned around and marched back through the doors.

Harry and Hagrid followed the Goblin through a set of large doors at the back of the bank's lobby. They then proceeded down a long corridor, one that had several doors on either side. They eventually stopped in front of a door which had 'ACCOUNT MANAGER GRIPHOOK, POTTER ACCOUNTS.' Harry was somewhat confused at this, for as far as he knew there was only his trust vault, and family vault; but then again he hadn't really looked into what else he had here at the bank, last time round. He supposed that this was one of the known unknowns that Mort had told him to expect.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

A moment after the escort Goblin knocked on the door there was a loud voice that bade them to "come in".

Harry entered the large ornate room, with Hagrid a pace behind. The room itself screamed wealth as there were many artefacts and paintings that could have belonged to a museum or gallery. At the far end of the room was a large wooden desk that many top executives would love to have had in their office. Harry was never really good in identifying different types of wood, or trees in general for that matter, but he could tell that it was a hard wood of some kind and had a dark sheen to its varnish. It also looked rather heavy.

Sitting behind the desk was a Goblin of an age that Harry couldn't even hope to identify. He was never good with telling the ages apart as only the ancient had the greying hair that signified someone of advanced years. Harry, along with most humans, had no real clue as to how Goblins developed as they aged. The Goblins were, after all, a very secretive society. The Humans that worked for them only really caught glimpses of their true nature.

The Goblin in question, who went by the name of Griphook, was looking at the two who entered with a mixture of pleasure and surprise. Pleasure because the young Lord Potter had made his first appearance in the bank and that things could really start moving on his accounts, once he'd claimed his Lordship. The surprise came upon seeing the one that accompanied the young Lord. Griphook had known about the half-giant, who didn't; he also knew that the Hogwarts Grounds Keeper was blindly loyal to one Albus Dumbledore, the supposed leader of the light. Griphook wasn't too sure what this meant, though the primary thought revolved around the possibility of Hagrid being here to 'sabotage' this first meeting. He didn't know that young Harry had invited Hagrid to attend for a very specific reason.

"Harry Potter and guest to see you, account manager Griphook." The Goblin who escorted the pair to this office said. He soon left once Griphook acknowledged him.

Griphook rose from his seat. "It is nice to see you again, mister Potter." Harry was confused by this somewhat, for he had no memory, in this life or the previous, of ever being in the bank before he turned eleven. "Though I wasn't expecting you to be bringing a guest. Please take a seat."

Knowing that it was the polite thing to do, Harry bowed before replying. "Er, thank you, Mr. Griphook." He then sat down in the offered seat. Hagrid did the same, though the chair somehow enlarged itself in order to accommodate the larger than average Human. Harry's eyes widened slightly at that, for he hadn't known that Goblin chairs could do that. It was a moment later that Harry realised that he'd not introduced his companion to the Goblin. Indicating the large man next to him, Harry said nervously; "this is Hagrid, grounds keeper at Hogwarts. He's here to help me purchase my school supplies."

"I see," said Griphook in a tone of voice that indicated he wasn't too happy about the half-giant being in the room. "We do not usually allow non family members, apart from guardians, into these meetings. There are things we do not like outsiders to know about, without the express permission of the account holder."

Harry was expecting this sort of reaction, so had to think of an acceptable reason as to why he'd allowed this 'complete stranger' to attend the meeting. After a moment or so he came up with something, even though he mentally cringed at how weak it sounded. "Well Mr. Griphook sir, he's the only one I know in the wizarding world and I thought he'd be able to help me understand a few things!"

Griphook looked at his young client and pondered that for a moment. After a while he replied; "okay. Now, let's get on with why you are here ..."


	4. Inheritance

**Note**: Firstly I'd like to apologise for the delay in posting this new chapter; I can give no real excuse for this, apart from a bit of writer's block with regard to the families. I had a problem regarding what houses Harry should inherit.

To the person who decided to spam this story, instead of reviewing it, you have been reported! To everyone else, thank you for your reviews; I shall start responding to them over the course of the next few days!

**Oh Susannah!**

**Chapter 4: Inheritance**

Griphook then opened the file that was on his desk and proceeded to pull out a piece of parchment. "First off we have the will of your parents. Would you like me to read it out in full, or just give you the summery?" The Goblin asked of his client.

Harry pondered this for a moment, knowing that he can always read the full text of the document at his leisure! "I think it would be best to read the summary for now. Would I be able to have a copy of the will so I can read it in full later?"

"Yes mister Potter." The Goblin replied almost immediately. "You will be given fully notarised copies of all pertinent documents at the conclusion of this meeting!"

Harry nodded at this.

The Goblin then proceeded to have a preliminary read through, so that he could get to the core matter of what was left and to whom. Once he'd finished his perusal he then said: "Well mister Potter, there are a number of bequeaths to the following people…" Griphook then proceeded read out various names and what they were getting. Harry was not really surprised as to the people being mentioned. (1)

After a moment's pause, Griphook continued. "If we are both to perish, the following people, in order of preference or availability, are to be given the option of gaining custody of our son Harrison James Potter: Sirius Black (Harry's Godfather), Alice Longbottom (Harry's Godmother), Remus Lupin (family friend), Amelia Bones (family friend and mentor), Minerva McGonagall (family friend and mentor) and Selene Lovegood (James' cousin). If they are unavailable to care for Harry, for whatever reason, he is to be given into the care of a wizarding family that does not have any ties to the pure-blood supremacist faction. Failing that he is to be given to a reputable orphanage. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES should he be placed in the home of one Petunia Dursley nee Evans!"

"What?!" Said a surprised Hagrid on hearing that news, for he was the one to take baby Harry to that abode. "Dumbledore said that the Dursley family home was the safest place for Harry to grow up, to be away from the wizarding world until it was time for him to come to Hogwarts!"

"Is this true mister Potter?" Asked an equally surprised Goblin. "That you have been living, for the past 10 years, at the very place your parents forbade you to end up?"

Harry really didn't need to put on a show, for the two he currently shared the room with, for the mere mention of Durskaban was enough to fill him with unhappiness at the memories associated with that place and those 'people'. He hated to refer to them as such. For he had come to realise that they were not 'normal people' as Vernon and Petunia Dursley routinely described themselves as. With a sigh, he answered the question: "yes Griphook, that is the very place where I ended up!"

There was silence for a few moments before it was broken by the sound of quill scratching on parchment as Griphook made notes. Once he'd finished his notations Griphook said, "rest assured mister Potter, we will look into this matter, for the place you ended up was in blatant disregard to your parents wishes."

Harry nodded his head and sighed again, not really too sure what to say after that. Though he did take a sneaky look at Hagrid and inwardly smiled at the expression showing on the half-giant's face; for it was one of outrage and disgust. At that moment, Harry could, without a shadow of a doubt, safely assume that Hagrid's loyalty to the Headmaster was on the wane.

There was a pregnant pause, for a few moments, as this piece of information sunk into the heads of both the Goblin and half-giant!

Griphook then cleared his throat, picked up the will again, then proceeded to read its conclusion. "Finally, we wish to name our son, Harrison James Potter, to be emancipated on his 11th birthday and given the title of Lord Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter; along with all monies, property and assets that had not previously been bequeathed."

Once Griphook had put the will down he picked up an envelope that was addressed to Harry. "This letter was written by both Lord James and Lady Lily Potter, to be given to you on the occasion of your 11th birthday."

Harry took the envelope and held it reverently in his hands. A moment later he sighed and put it into the pocket of his bag. "Thank you Griphook, I will lead this later." The Goblin nodded.

After another moment, Harry took a deep breath to still himself, knowing the question that he'd have to ask next. "Griphook, why weren't the people, who were listed, willing to take me in?"

"Let's see," Griphook then proceeded to take up another document. "Well, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for betraying your parents and killing 13 muggles along with a wizard named Peter Pettigrew. Alice Longbottom is in the long term care ward of St. Mungo's hospital, along with her husband, after over exposure to the torture curse. Remus Lupin was denied custody for being a werewolf. Selene Lovegood died a couple of years ago when a new spell she was working on backfired on her! As for the others, we do not know; chances are they were not notified about their ability to raise you for the will had been sealed on the orders of the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore."

Harry sighed at this and nodded. He knew about Sirius and the Longbottoms, but knew that he'd have to wait a bit before he started rectifying their situations. He already had a plan for Sirius and hoped that the letter he'd been given, from his parents, would be the key into freeing his Godfather. He, at the moment, didn't have a clue as to what he should do with Neville's parents.

He nodded to Griphook.

Hagrid was further stunned by the revelations that he'd just heard, especially about the Headmaster sealing the Potters' will; thus making it difficult for the other potential carers of Harry to be told of their options regarding whether or not to take on the young orphan. Hagrid's esteem of the Headmaster dropped yet another notch.

Griphook paused to allow the shock of these revelations to sink in to the two on the other side of his desk. From the expression on his client's face, the Goblin knew that the 'esteemed' Albus Dumbledore was going to be in for an 'interesting' time, in the not too distant future!

Once sufficient time had passed Griphook cleared his throat and asked: "what would you like for us to do to Albus Dumbledore, for he is in breach of several laws regarding last wills and testaments of Ancient and Noble families?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I think that it would be best to wait a while before bringing any formal charges against this Dumbledore person. Leaving it till such a time that he is at his most vulnerable!"

_A move worthy of a Goblin_ Griphook thought, especially seeing the vicious smirk on his client's face. "Very well then, we shall gather all available evidence and await your signal to act!"

Harry nodded.

Once that part of their business had been completed, at least for now, Griphook put that folder on one side of his desk before moving to pick up the next one. "Now mister Potter, before you can claim your headship ring and become Lord Potter; Lord of the Ancient and Nobel house of Potter; we need to perform an inheritance test to see what other houses and families that you may be heir to. To do this we just need seven drops of your blood added to a unique potion that we'd then, after mixing it together for a few moments, pour over a special parchment. This parchment will then display a list of names belonging to those families you have a connection to."

As he was explaining this to Harry, Griphook had called for one of Goblins in the Inheritance Department to bring in the necessary equipment for the ritual. It only took the efficient Goblins mere moments to have everything set up and ready to go!

"Please hold out your hand, mister Potter and I shall prick your finger with this ceremonial knife. Do not worry, your finger will automatically heal once the required number of drops have fallen into the potion." Said the as yet unnamed Goblin from the Inheritance Department.

Harry took a deep breath, he then held out his hand over the potion vial and waited for the Goblin to pierce his finger with the knife. After the required seven drops had been taken, Harry smiled in amazement as the cut on his finger began to heal itself within a matter of moments. _I love magic_, was his happy thought on watching this.

Harry then watched as he saw Inheritance Department Goblin pour the potion over the parchment. All four people in the room (Harry, Hagrid and the two Goblins) paused in their motions as they waited the potion to take effect. They didn't have to wait long, for soon words began to appear on the parchment.

**Name**: Harrison James Potter

**Father**: James Charlus Potter (deceased)

**Mother**: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans nee Evanstar (deceased)

**Age**: 11

**Status**: Pure-blood

**Families**:

Head of the Royal House of Evanstar (2) (from Lily Potter)

Head of the Royal House of Pendragon (from Lily Potter)

Head of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Peverell (from James Potter)

Head of the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter (from James Potter)

Head of the Ancient and Nobel House of Gryffindor (from James Potter)

Head of the Ancient and Nobel House of Slytherin (by conquest)

Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Black (from Sirius Black, Godfather)

Stunned silence permeated throughout the room as its four occupants took in the information that the page displayed.

Harry had no idea that his mother was descended from pure-blood stock, making him a pure-blood; for everyone had assumed that she was a muggle-born. He hadn't a clue as to why he didn't know about this, last time round. W_hat was this 'Royal House' business?_ He thought! He was confused. Was he a descendant of royalty? He'd have to ask the Goblins to find out; first he needed his brain to reboot, which it did so by making him faint.

Hagrid was shocked by what he was reading. He'd always assumed that Lily was a muggle-born, she'd never talked about being anything other than muggle-born. He really did not know what to think about this and the various families that had been listed.

Once the shock had worn off, a great deal of excitement began to build within the Goblins, for they knew precisely what this would mean for both the wizarding world and magical world in general. It had been a long time since anyone from the Evanstar and Pendragon families had made themselves known. Gringotts knew that their lines still existed, for their vaults remained 'active'. The only conclusion that they could come up with was that these families had started to produce squibs and; therefore, their lines disappeared into the muggle world.

Griphook's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his client groaning as he woke up from the fainting spell. He immediately dispatched the Inheritance Department Goblin to get the appropriate files, rings, and to get mister Potter a Pepper-up potion, as well.

Once the Pepper-up potion was duly administered, and Harry was feeling more compos mantis again, he asked the first question that came to mind. "Royal House, what does that mean?" Harry was rather puzzled, for he was always lead to believe that his mother was a muggle-born!

Griphook regarded the two opposite for a moment, especially his client. He knew full well what this revelation would mean for the status of his mother, Lily Potter. Not only would it call into question the so called disparity between the academic achievement of pure-blood v muggle-born; but it would also sow some doubt on the theory that muggle-borns spontaneously appearing as most common wizarding folk believes. Although, Goblin kind had always known that these so called muggle-born are in actuality descendants of pure-blood lines that had become squibs. It took two of these lines to reawaken the magic in their child; though not always, as proved by the boy's aunt.

"Well Mr Potter," Griphook said a few moments later once he'd finished looking into the relevant files. "It appears that your mother was, in fact, a descendant of pure-blood lines that disappeared into the muggle world when they became squibs." Upon seeing the 'confused' look on Harry's face (who wasn't actually confused about what a squib was) he said. "Squibs are those who are born to a witch and wizard but have no, or very little, magic in them. They are often disowned by the fanatical families of those that believe in 'blood purity'."

Harry was a little surprised at that, or at least the other two in the room saw him looked surprised. Though he did not need to act sad at this piece of news, for it always disheartened him to hear of how families treat children that are perceived as 'different' from the ideal. He was a prime example of that! It was one of the things he wanted to change, this time round, to make 'differently perceived' children accepted by their families and wizarding society in general. Although, he knew that it might take at least a couple of generations before things began to change.

After the momentary pause Griphook continued. "As for the two royal houses in question; Evanstar is the name of the royal family of the last clan of High-Elves to reside in this dimension before they departed to a nearby dimension that wasn't so populated by humans as this one was! We do not know the exact details, because of how far back in time this was, but we believe that one of the princes of this house mated with a daughter of a noble house. The woman gave her child the name Evans as a sign of respect! We do not know much beyond that, though there maybe something of record in the Evans family vault."

Harry perked up at that, at the chance to read something that could be as ancient as he was lead to believe, and still survive in a readable state.

The Goblin continued. "As for the Pendragon line, one of the grand-daughters of King Arthur and his queen, Guinevere, married a Harold Evans, who was heir to the Evans clan. At that time, the clan had large tracts of land around what is now Swansea."

Harry's eyebrows rose into his hairline upon hearing this, for it was something that he'd not heard of before now. "Did my mother know about all this?" He asked after letting that bit of information sink in.

"No, Mr Potter, I'm afraid to say that she did not, for she had not done an inheritance test, believing herself to be a muggle-born." Harry sighed and simply nodded his head, upon hearing this.

"What does this mean for me?" He asked, not actually too sure how he felt about the situation.

**Footnotes:**

1 = I am not going to bother with reading out a list of names and what they're getting. Basically, they are pretty much the standard list and amounts in other stories.

2 = This house will be the primary focus for any possible sequel to this story!

**Note:** Just to let you know that I have signed up to the Grammarly service and; therefore, will be using it to check the previous chapters, in due course!

**Next chapter**: Harry learns of his properties and gets his abilities tested before exploring his vaults.


End file.
